Shadow's of Joseph!
by Smythy
Summary: A young 13 year old boy is stricken by his brothers death, and sets out on his Pokemon journey, Revenge in his heart! Possible strong language or gory scenes. All characters were made up by me, as was the region!
1. Prolouge

**Yay, my first fic, I hope you like it, it was really fun to write. If this turnes out to be a flop, I'll scratch the whole thing. I'll try and update at least once a week!**

**Joe's Revenge - Prologue**

_A blinding flash of light, I stumble to the ground. A figure leaps on me; I can still remember its hot breath against my face. It lowers its head so it can get a better few of my neck, my vision still blurred._

_" Mightyena, no," commands a voice, muffled because of the blood still poring out of my two ears " I want our guest to witness the destruction of the world, along with the death of his dearly beloved brother."_

_Mightyena leaps off and returns to his master, sitting by his right leg. A pair of strong hands grabs my shoulders and hoists me up. Unfortunately my vision always returns around this point and the first thing I see is my brother, strapped to a wall, a knife held against his throat. Were in a large circular room with a large window to the left of me. A small dot in the distance is barely visible through the window. Behind me are all the lowly grunts my brother took out without breaking a sweat. The Grunt holding me up has a nasty bite on his left thigh. I turn my attention back to my brother. Around him are the discarded bodies of his beloved Pokemon. Gabite, Sceptile, Tentacrual and Medicham. All with bite marks somewhere, all motionless. The only Pokemon of his not dead is his Lairon. Its metal hide prevented it from Mightyena's bite attack so they locked him up in a soundproof cage propped against the wall to the right of me. The dot outside is growing steadily larger; a man atop a large metal bird is clearly visible now. If only he had of been a few seconds earlier._

_" Now, say goodbye to your brother Joe, for sorrow will be the last emotion you ever feel." He lowers the knife a few centimetres more, any minute now blood will drench the floors._

_"Noooooo," I shout pleadingly, the first words I've been able to muster " Take me instead!"_

_"Oh Believe me, I will," he says with relish " but first things first. Your brothers been an annoying torn in my side for too long now that torn is finally going to be eradicated."_

_In one quick slice my bothers neck is sliced like a piece of bread._

_"Nooo_ooo!" I shout and sit up, panting, the bed sheet covered in sweat (at least I hope its sweat).

"Oh, thank god it was just a dream." I say out loud. But it was no dream this really happened, two weeks ago. My brothers really dead and nothing can change that. I lay my head on my pillow and try to go back to sleep. Back to dreams of Mightyena's, butchered Pokemon and blood drenched floors.

My names Joe and this is the story of my Pokemon adventure!

**Part 1 – Do You like Pancakes?**

The smell of pancakes wafts up from downstairs. I sit myself up and stretch. I swing my feet around, out from underneath the bedcovers. I stay there for a while; trying to forget the dream I had last night. But no matter how hard I try to forget the dream, the memories wont go away. I yawn and stretch again, looking around.

My room is the largest room in the house and has its own en'suit bathroom. It's circular in shape and has hard wooden floors. The walls are painted sky blue but they're barely visible due to the amount of posters plastered against them. A PC is opposite from me and a TV is right across from my bed, a Nintendo Wii connected to it. An oak wardrobe is standing alone near the stairs, which are situated just behind the TV. A single square window is right above my bed pane, shining light down onto the end of the bed. My Shinx is lying, asleep on the end of my bed, curled up at an odd angle. I sit there, staring at him, waiting for my Mom to call me for breakfast.

After about five minutes a sweet female voice calls " Joe, Breakfasts ready."

I recognise that voice but its not my Mom's. It's the voice of the girl who lives next door, Annabelle. She normally comes over at meal times and stays for the rest of the day. When I was five I had a crush on her, put that passed a long time ago.

I get up off my bed and walk over to the wardrobe, slipping my slippers on beside it. I open the wardrobe and take my ruby red dressing gown out. It used to itch against my skin when I first got it but not any more. I put it on slowly, deliberately taking my time. Although Annabelle is a nice girl and one of my best friends, she never stops talking, and I'm not in the mood right now to listen to her go on and on. I close the Wardrobe door and tie the rope around the dressing gown. Something stirs behind me, then with a thud, lands on the floor. There's Shinx, its back legs straight and his front ones stretched out as far as they could go.

" So you're finally awake?" I ask although its obvious he is "come, we better get down to breakfast."

"Shin!" he replies rather drowsily.

I walk down the stairs groggily, Shinx padding along behind me.

_____________________________________

"So, Joe, did you sleep well?" asks Annabelle. Her ponytail swings and hits my other best friend Jason square in the face as she whirls around to see me walking down the stairs. Jason occasionally comes over as well. I'm not surprised my mam or dads not here, they normally help out professor fir in the mornings.

"Not well." I state, "I've had the same dream since…"

I stop as if I've hit a brick wall. I try to say something but my jaw's clamped shut. I've gone to see many psychologists but none of their techniques worked. Since losing Eoin there's been a void that you just cant fill.

"C'mon man, just say it, you'll feel better once you do." Encouraged Jason, rubbing his nose where Annabelle's ponytail hit him.

"Since… since… since…" I stutter, "Since that 'event' happened.

"There" said Annabelle, relieved I hadn't burst into tears like last time " Don't you feel a little bit better?"

" I guess" I reply, pissed that they made me do that.

"Well, today's the big day isn't it." Exclaims Jason, shoving the pancakes Annabelle just handed him into his mouth. A look of pure disgust crosses Annabelle's face as he does that.

Although Jason is one of the most popular people in our school, Annabelle always found the way he acted disgusting.

Jason's about 5'4 in height and is average weight for a 13 year old. He has longish bleached Blond hair and dark green eyes. He has a personality that, no matter who you are, you have to love. He's quirky yet laid back at the same time. The one thing he lacks is courage. Ask him to climb a tree and he'll back out, without even thinking.

Annabelle is a strange sort. She's the one girl in school who seemed to resist Jason's charms. She's short for her age at 4'6 and rather skinny too. Her features are as smooth as smooth can get. Her hair falls town to her shoulder blades and curls at the end. Her eyes are as brown as her hair is black.

Now I suppose its time to describe myself. I'm around the same weight and height as Jason but I have blue eyes and I always have my brown hair spiked up. I'm always referred to as the sidekick whenever Jason and I cook up some scheme or adventure. I used to hate it but now I don't mind. Unlike Jason I have courage enough for both of us. I once saved a cat from getting hit by a car (although I wouldn't be surprised if the cat could of saved itself).

"Yeah, today we start our Pokemon adventures!" explains Annabelle. Although Annabelle's a year older than us she promised she'd wait till we both turned 13. It was Jason's birthday three weeks ago but certain event prevented us from celebrating the occasion. Unlike the other regions, you must be 13 before you can set out on your journey in Shikoku.

"Yay!" I say with false enthusiasm. Shinx jumps onto the table and starts licking the maple syrup off my pancake. Annabelle giggles but I can tell it's strained.

"Now c'mon, finish your breakfast and go upstairs and have a shower." Commands Annabelle, a motherly air around her, "We got a big day ahead of us!"


	2. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Wow, two Chapters in two days, its a mirracle!**

**Hope you Enjoy this, I threw in an extra bit You'll have to remember later.**

**Chapter 1 – And so it Begins**

After having a wash and getting dressed we headed out to Professor Fir's lab. It's not exactly a lab per say but more an overlarge house with a large fenced in area behind it. The fenced in area has loads of different areas, a lot like the Pal Park in Sinnoh I read about in magazines. Unlike other regions, Shikoku has yet another difference. You don't get to choose one of three starters Pokemon like in other regions. You have to prove your skill by catching the Pokemon yourself in the fenced in area behind the lab. No skill means no Pokemon. It's tough but if you don't catch one can always come back and try next week. You get one hour inside the area and 5 pokeballs. They give you a rented Pokemon to help catch the Pokemon you want. Only one Pokemon is aloud per person. People who already have a Pokemon are not aloud to participate.

"I told you last week Erin, you have to be thirteen to be allowed in" explains one of professor Fir's assistants to a little girl about the age of 8. As always, Professor Fir's assistants are dressed in a white lab coat. " Do you not listen?"

"It's not fair!" huffs Erin, her pure white hair swaying with the wind. Erin and her family are the only other residents in Beachpark besides Jason's, Annabelle's, the professor's and mine. " Jason and his friends are starting their adventure today, why cant I?"

"Because you're not of age Erin" says the assistant, his voice rising and lines appearing on his forehead " go on and run along home, your parents are probably worried sick!" Erin storms off, angrily kicking a medium sized pebble down the path. His attention quickly turned to us, the lines from before vanished.

"Why hello" exclaims the assistant quickly flattening the creases on his coat " are you two ready?"

"Yes sir" reply's Annabelle enthusiastically "me and Jason can't wait!"

"Are you not participating Joe?" enquires the assistant.

"Oh no, I already have a Pokemon" I say, taking the pokeball out of my belt and showing it to him. Originally Shinx wasn't in a Pokeball and whenever in the house he stays out of it. I befriended him on my way to school one day as me and Jason walked along the route, chatting about a TV show we saw. He'd been in a battle with a Geodude and wasn't looking the best. Jason thought we should leave him in case the mother came but I was afraid that a stronger Pokemon would come and pick on him so I took him to a Pokemon centre and healed him. Jason and I got detention but it was worth it.

"Well, I wont take any more of your time" the assistant says "Go right in through the door behind."

Jason, Annabelle and I step through the door, our adventure about to begin!

_____________________________

_Meanwhile..._

I'm running through the trees of a forest next to the Coast of Lelina Lake. Lelina Lake is to my left; my pursuer is behind me, barely 150 ft away. Above me Grovyle is jumping along the branches, as swift, silent and nimble as a cat. Mightyena is pounding along at my right side, keeping up with ease. My semi-long hunting knife is held in my right hand in a backhand style. A sharp bark interrupts my thoughts on where I should run. My pursuer is getting closer; I imagine I can smell his pungent deodorant. I quicken my pace.

"Houndoom, use flamethrower!" Commands a deep voice, little over 50 ft away. I turn around in time to see a pillar of flame erupting from a Houndoom's jaws. I jump to my left and barely escape getting toasted. I land on my on the balls of my feet and keep running. Mightyena wasn't so lucky. The end of his tail was singed! He growls back at the Houndoom and leaps to my side. If I'd have stayed and fought, Mightyena could of taken that low-levelled Pokemon with ease, but we didn't have the time. More of the people in the matching clothes would of taken the man with the Houndoom's place.

Personally, I've never had that much need for clothes. I wear a single pair of dirty, worn out, black, tracksuit bottoms and I run bare-chested. My long, dirty brown hair is the same shad of brown as my eyes. I'm completely devoid of the freckles my family is known to have. I have scratches every were from the amount of times I've fell into thorn bushes during my training.

And my back history I hear you ask? Well, that's another story for another time.

"Groe!" shouts Grovyle warningly. I turn around to see Houndoom pounce off the ground. I throw my hunting knifes at it but he deflects it with its horns stuck to its head. His head butts into me and sends me sprawling across the ground. Houndoom pounces on me and its front paws land on my chest. Its claws dig into my flesh.

Mightyena wheels around and darts for Mightyena, vicious hate gleaming in his eyes. Houndoom's owner stride's up and shoots Mightyena in the neck with the rifle he had strewn around his back. Mightyena stops dead in his tracks.

"NOOOOOOOOO, MIGHTYENA!!" I scream as his limp body falls to the ground. I struggle even harder but Houndoom digs its claws in even deeper. A trickle of blood is coming out of each of the holes. My blood surges to my head. The only I had was revenge.

"Don't worry boy" says the man, a nasty grin forming on the corners of his mouth. He's a man in his late twenties or early thirties with a mop of greasy black hair on his head. "That's only a paralyse dart. It's of my own creation. I collected loads of pollen from the move stun spore and infused it in this dart. Your dog will live boy, our boss may have use of him!"

"Mightyena will never work for your _boss_!" I spit "Your whole team is evil!"

" That may be so bu…" He never got to finish that sentence for his body fell limply sideways into the dirt. Behind is Grovyle, holding a rock the size of my head.

Houndoom reel's around to face Grovyle. He snarls and, releasing his paws from my chest, jumps back and landing on his hind legs, sends a ball full of pure shadow at Grovyle.

"Grovyle, dodge and use bullet seed at the ground around Houndoom!" I command.

Grovyle does what I commanded and when Houndoom was covered in dust, Grovyle and I collected Mightyena's limp body. Every bit of his body was limp except for his eyes. His eyes darted from place to face. Grovyle and I climbed a tall tree and were out of site by the time the dust cleared.

We waited there for hours while the people in the matching clothing scouted the area. Once they finished Grovyle, Mightyena (who had fully recovered up in the trees) and I headed home.


End file.
